Revealed
by awkward.fangirl067
Summary: Spoilers, based off season 10 episode 21 smut, smut smut smut smut smut


"You can leave now, Cas." Dean spoke to Castiel through his teeth, back tense and facing away from the man he loves.

"No. I can't, Dean, because I am your friend."

This statement brought a laugh from Dean. "My friend, right? Of course. You know, Cas? Sam isn't here, we don't have to pretend anymore." He walked away, down the hall, Castiel following close behind, never letting Dean out of his sight. He has always loved Dean, from the moment he laid a hand on his shoulder in hell. He remembers, even if Dean doesn't, the way their eyes connected when Cas had lifted him broken soul off the surgical table in Azazel's chamber. Every hidden moment since then, away from Sam, away from all the pain and the mistakes they have made, has been the best part of Castiel's eternal life. Now he walks into Dean's room, and standing there was a man who looked exactly like the one he was in love with, but Castiel knew that Dean wasn't the Dean he knew, wasn't the Dean he had spent all those hidden moments with.

"Don't look at me like that, Cas, I am doing what I know I have too. Those people are MONSTERS, Castiel, they killed Charlie. They killed Charlie for no reason other than to get what they want. Now I have to kill them."

"No, Dean, you don't. We can find a way to fix this, to fix everything. But first we have to save you from The M-"

"Don't you dare say The Mark Cas. There is no way to save me from this, and even if there was, magic like that, it comes with a price. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, to much innocent blood has been shed already, and not enough of God damned evil." Dean broke down, all of this anger, this hatred, this instinct to kill, it was all just too much. He looked up at Castiel, tears threatening to spill over his beautiful, tragic, green eyes. "Please, Cas, please. I know I'm not the man you love anymore, but I just- I need you right now. I need you."

Castiel knew the fact that this, this right now, is wrong. He knew that he and Sam should be holding Dean somewhere safe until they find a way to erase The Mark. But the look on Dean's face-the face that Castiel loved with all of his being- made him hesitate. Dean moved closer, laying a hand on Cas's cheek, pleading with his eyes for Cas to make the nightmare that he has been living in for the past 10 years to disappear. It was this look that made Cas give in to his desires- to their desires. He could not bare to see Dean look so pained, so scared. He wanted to make that all go away, at least for a little while.

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's, sighing into the kiss. He traced Dean's mouth with his tongue, swallowing the moan that this enticed. Castiel pressed his whole body into Dean's, rolling his hips as he lays his lover down onto the bed below then, Castiel soon following after. Castiel worked quickly, Dean's belt was undone, his clothes were flung to the floor, and the whole time their bodies never seemed to break contact.

"Castiel…" Dean gasped when Castiel's mouth moved down his chiseled jaw and latched onto his neck. Hearing his full name come out Dean's perfectly shaped lips made Castiel's pants uncomfortably tight, and suddenly he had absolutely no idea why in all hell he was still wearing them. Now they were both completely naked, and things moved more quickly with no clothes separating them. Cas worked his mouth down Dean's beautiful chest, nibbling and sucking in random places, and leaving bruises wherever he pleases. Finally he reached his desired destination. Dean groaned and reached down to grasp onto Castiel's hair when Cas's tongue lashed out and slid over Dean's hard, leaking dick. The angel, moving his mouth up and down over Dean's dick, looked up at Dean through his thick, black lashes. Seeing Dean unravel under his tongue made his piercing blue eyes darken with lust. Castiel's hand took over, pumping his lover's dick over and over again while Cas's mouth moved to his hips. When Castiel starting sucking and licking Dean's hipbone, the man's hips thrusted into air without his agreement.

"Come for me Dean, come on baby, come for me." The deep, gruff sound of Castiel's voice is what put Dean over the edge. He came all over his stomach, and Castiel looked up at him again with his beautiful eyes and licked his stomach clean,

"I will always love you Dean, always." Castiel whispered into his lovers ear as they lay on the bed catching their breath.

"I love you too Castiel," Dean said "And I am so sorry for what's about to happen to us all."


End file.
